prichanfandomcom-20200223-history
Pop Miracle☆Kiratts Group Kiratto Coord
(ポップミラクル☆キラッツグループキラッと) is a Pop-type coord from the brand Girl's Yell. It has not appeared in the anime yet. it resembles the Miracle☆Kiratts Group Kiratto Coord, Cool Miracle☆Kiratts Group Kiratto Coord, and the Miracle☆Kiratts Yellow Group Kiratto Coord. User TBA Appearance Dress A dress with a white top that has pale pink sequin fabric lined by strips of blue frills. The section is held by a gold diamond. The sleeves and shoulder-pad are made of pale pink sequins, with blue lining, and a white band sewn with blue string through it on the sides of the sleeve, matching the colors of the scalloped fabric on the cuff. On top of the chest is a white split-heart lapel with blue lining and a dot pattern, one side dark pink, the other light blue, and between it is white and chartreuse diagonal stripe fabric. Beneath the chest is a white belt with silver gem hearts surrounding a single gold diamond that has a light blue heart over it. The skirt is divided into two layers with a large blue heart-shaped ribbon sewn to the back. The top corner is pale pink sequin with the lower corner being white, alternating in colors and dot and stripe patterns. The skirt is lined by blue tulle to match the pleats. Around the skirt are multiple blue beaded chains, the top has two with a heart at each corner adorned by a gold diamond, while the lower chain is singular and made from the same hearts, with three gold diamonds hanging between them. Sticking out from the bottom of the skirt is a rainbow gradient pleat petticoat. A diamond choker is included, along with a blue, white, and pale pink frilly collar that has a gem in the middle, and white wrist accessories with frilly lining and a ribbon held by a rainbow ornament. Shoes Glittering pale pink pumps with a solid blue platform sole that has a gold diamond on the sides of the heel. On the foot is a white split heart covered in brown dots, with a white and pink diagonal striped piece between them. The piece is lined in blue to accent the tulle around the front of the foot. A white piece resides on the ankle with blue frills, ribbon, and tulle, surrounding a section of pale pink fabric coated in glitter. Around the top are two pieces of fabric, one white scallop, the other is a blue pleat split down the middle. On top of this is a blue lace section. A gold diamond anklet is on each ankle, with a matching chain attached to the piece above it, connecting to a blue strap that has a bow on it, adorned by a pink, purple, blue, green, and yellow star. A matching ornament is a few inches above it. Accessory A clip with a colorful star surrounded by a pale pink sequin heart and star, each with blue lining and a gold diamond in the middle. Attached to it are two ruffled pieces of fabric lined by blue tulle, one piece is blue, the other white with dark pink dot print. Game is a Pop Kiratto Rare Coord from the brand Girl's Yell. The shoes first appeared in Vol. 4 and the Dress & Hair Accessory first appeared in Lucky Collection. Image Gallery Official Coord Official Arts 4-23.png P-72.png 720E4831-018F-4120-8E10-9FD1062A864F.png E5331107-11DB-4E94-9D56-0A42806807D4.png FA182DA4-EAFF-4F84-AF3F-0612AAB483B3.png BBBB87CA-1C00-44F7-86C1-CB74376C5BB9.jpeg 06FC1579-90C6-4E50-BC47-3D6A6D6BEC57.jpeg Max Radiance! Kiratto Coord! Yattemita.png Dwi3SeEVsAAMy6a.jpg Dwi3Sd U0AA70u9.jpg Anime Screenshots Pop Miracle☆Kiratts Group Kiratto Coord.PNG KiraTicket Anime Screenshots Pop Miracle Kiratts Group Kiratto KiraTicket.png Category:Coord Box Category:Coord Category:Pop Coord Category:Kiratto Rare Category:Girl's Yell Category:Vol. 4 Category:Lucky Collection